


Being Late Isn't Always Bad

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dean is a Tease, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Needy Dean, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, I can obviously see that you’re late, so I guess I’ll leave you to it,” Dean said, giving Castiel a kiss on the cheek. “I just wanted to come down here to wish you luck at work, but don’t worry, I’ll take care of this myself,” Dean told Castiel, nodding downwards. </p><p>Castiel grit his teeth because he knew this game. Every once in a while Dean would do this, tease Cas before work. That was probably the number one reason why Castiel showed up frazzled and late every few weeks or so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Late Isn't Always Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven was, 'Dressed / naked (half naked)' So, in this Cas has his clothes on, Dean is naked. There ya go.

Castiel straightened out his blue tie in the bathroom mirror, looking over his appearance one last time. Deciding that it would pass muster for his obsessive boss Uriel, he left the bathroom, wandering into the kitchen. When he glanced at the time on the stove, he groaned. He would definitely be late at this rate. 

Just as he was putting on water for the coffee, Dean, his long term boyfriend, wandered into the kitchen. Castiel, too busy to notice what exactly he was wearing, or perhaps, not wearing, dove for a granola bar, muttering to himself about his own lateness. Then, as he went back to the counter, the sight of tan skin caught his eye. He looked over at Dean, blinking, then watched the mischievous grin on Dean's face grow. "Why are you naked?" Castiel asked, clearing his throat. Dean stepped closer to Castiel, the grin growing even more. 

"Got the day off," Dean simply replied. Castiel pried his eyes away from Dean, and continued waiting for the water to boil. 

"And that's an excuse to be naked," Castiel half stated, half questioned. Dean nodded. 

"And hard," he replied with a waggle of his eyebrows, and Castiel couldn't help but look down to find the sight of Dean's already erect cock. And then Cas' mind was wandering, thinking of what he could do to that beautiful cock, what he could do to Dean, and what he could do to make him scream when he came, and- "You're staring, babe," Dean said, a little pride sneaking into his tone. Castiel shook his head, looking away.

“No, no, I'm not," he stuttered, but Dean caught it, and clucked his tongue. 

“Well, I can obviously see that you’re late, so I guess I’ll leave you to it,” Dean said, giving Castiel a kiss on the cheek. “I just wanted to come down here to wish you luck at work, but don’t worry, I’ll take care of this myself,” Dean told Castiel, nodding downwards. Castiel grit his teeth because he knew this game. Every once in a while Dean would do this, tease Cas before work. That was probably the number one reason why Castiel showed up frazzled and late every few weeks or so.

Dean began to walk away, but Castiel spoke up, stopping Dean dead in his tracks. “I swear to God, Dean, you fucking tease,” Castiel sighed. If there was one thing that Castiel Novak couldn’t resist, it was a naked and ready Dean Winchester. And boy, did Dean know it. “Go get me a condom and some lube,” Castiel demanded, and Dean smiled, rushing up the stairs to abide by Castiels orders.

When he came back down the stairs, Castiel was already half hard, waiting impatiently for Dean. Dean barely had time to place down the condom and the lube when Castiel was grabbing him roughly, pressing their lips together with a hurried force, and pushing him up against the counter where the cool surface met Dean’s lower back. Castiel's hands immediately found Dean's waist, relishing in the heated skin as they traveled down to his hips. 

Castiel licked open Dean's mouth, Dean opened obediently, and sighed at the taste of Cas, at the quick, perfect movements his tongue made. Dean knew that Castiel would make it quick, he always did on mornings like this, but he always made up for it later with slow, soft touches, and long, sweet kisses. But Dean didn't mind the roughness of rushed, morning sex, the way Castiel ground his hips down hard, the way he grasped and clawed at Dean like he couldn't get enough. 

Dean felt himself being pushed closer into the counter, felt the silky fabric of Cas' slacks rubbing against his dick, producing pleased moans from his mouth. Then, Castiel was moving away from Dean's lips, letting Dean breathe whilst he moved onto his neck, finding the sensitive sweet spots that he knew instinctively, and biting them hard, just the way Dean liked. Castiel sucked and licked, breathing hotly against the shell of Dean's ear. "Turn around," he said, giving Dean enough space to flip around, sticking his ass out, because he knew the routine by now. Castiel rutted against him with a chuckle, nipping at his earlobe. "Someone really wants it this morning," he whispered in a gravelly voice that had Dean's skin bristling. 

"Why do you think I came downstairs with my dick hanging out?" Dean quipped back with a little grin. Castiel rolled his hips down with a shaky moan, and a smile. 

"Mmm, maybe because you're needy," he murmured, grabbing the lube. Dean turned his head back, looking at an amused Castiel. 

"I am not needy," he protested. Castiel raised his eyebrows, dribbling lube over one finger. Dean, without thinking, bent over more, then blushed a bit when Castiel smirked. 

"What was that about not being needy?" Castiel asked as he shoved one finger in, and Dean moaned, wiggling around a bit on it, getting used to the sudden sensation. 

Castiel smoothed a hand over Dean's back, kissing and sucking the crook of his neck, right where Castiel would likely lay his head later on that night. His teeth scraped over Dean's skin, and Castiel watched goosebumps emerge as Dean shivered. "Second one," Dean demanded after less than a minute, knowing that time was short, and that he liked it rough. 

Just as Dean had asked, Castiel slipped in another finger, and Dean sighed, the feeling of fullness growing. And he simply waited patiently until Castiel's fingers thrust right into that spot, that beautiful spot that had him groaning. "Yeah, right there, babe," he panted when Castiel's fingers brushed over his prostate, and Castiel grinned, thrusting his fingers in harder and faster, hooking them just so Dean was coming blatantly undone, his hips rolling backwards onto Cas' fingers. 

Castiel put a little more lube on his fingers before he had a third one in Dean, and Dean was whimpering, pleading for more, his body alight with arousal. Finally, Dean felt Castiel's fingers draw away from him, and he mewled at the emptiness, but was then filled with anticipation when he heard the zipper on Cas' slacks being pulled down, and the condom packet being torn open. "You ready?" Castiel asked, positioning himself against Dean, and Dean rolled his eyes, shoving his hips backwards so that Castiel had to grab his them to keep from stumbling backwards. "God, Dean, give a guy some warning," Castiel groaned as he sank fully into Dean. Dean let out a breathy gasp at the feeling of finally being full, and let out a huff of laughter. He was about to shoot back a witty comment, but then Castiel full on slammed into him, and Dean was gone. 

The air was hot and sweaty, filled with breathy moans and curses as Castiel pounded into Dean, who white knuckled the countertop, pushing and grinding down on Castiel's length. Cas dug his fingers into Dean's hips, yanking them backwards with a blissful expression, relishing in every single noise or word that came out of Dean's mouth. He pressed closer to Dean, kissing Dean's neck, and biting his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. 

He could taste the sweat on Dean's skin, he could see his palms flat against the counter, and he brought his hands up, smoothing them down Dean's arms and onto his hands, interlacing their fingers. Their bodies pressed together, Castiel changed the angle, and felt Dean's fingers tighten around his own, a moan falling from his lips.

With every thrust, Dean could feel his nerves light up as Castiel pounded into his prostate. "Cas, Jesus, Cas, right there!" he moaned, his head falling back to fit in the crook of Cas' neck. Castiel grinned, biting Dean's earlobe. 

"Dean, baby, I'm gonna be late," he began, knowing that the dirty talk would rile him up. "And I can't even tell my boss why I was late. How I was slamming my cock into my boyfriend, how he was so needy, nearly begging for it. Can't even tell him how, exactly, I fucked you, how I screwed you right over our counter," he continued, and Dean was just listening, feeling blood rush in his ears, his body begging for release, not quite there, needing something to push him over the edge. And he wasn't even sure what it was, exactly, that he needed. 

Dean figured it out, however, when Cas' hand reached around, grabbing Dean's cock and stroking it twice roughly before squeezing, and whispering, "C'mon, baby, come for me, Dean, come." And that was what shot Dean over the edge as he let out a hoarse cry, come painting the cabinets as his body rushed with adrenaline, his legs nearly giving out beneath him. 

Castiel soon did the same as he watched Dean go from rigid to boneless, breathing heavy as he leaned against the counter. Castiel groaned, dropping his head against Dean as he came, filling him up, and panting. He would've remained that way too, but then, as he came down from the glorious high of his orgasm, he realized that he still had to go to work, and he was definitely really _really_ late by now. 

Castiel kissed Dean's back once more before pulling out, quickly throwing away the condom, zipping up his pants, and tucking in his shirt. Dean turned around to watch Castiel rush around the kitchen, hair mussed, tie loose and crooked. "So, was that worth being late?" Dean asked with a sly smile. Castiel huffed a breath of laughter, grabbing his coffee.

"Definitely," he replied, giving Dean a quick kiss. He was halfway out the door when he paused, pointing a finger at Dean. "And those cabinets better be cleaned by the time I get home," he told Dean. One side of Dean's mouth quirked up as he crossed his arms.

"Do I get a reward for cleaning them?" he inquired. Castiel couldn't help but grin. 

"Yes, you'll get a reward," he remarked. Dean smiled wide and nodded. 

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> I END EVERYTHING IN DIALOGUE DON'T JUDGE ME I'M SORRY


End file.
